


Wires

by Skullszeyes



Series: Dead End [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Clubbing, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Friendship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Inspired by Music, Lies, M/M, Male Protagonist, Out of Character, POV Third Person Limited, Protectiveness, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Secrets, Slow To Update, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Threats, Trust Issues, Unspecified Setting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Evan, reluctantly, is on the run with a mysterious man who might be more dangerous than the ones chasing them, but not everything's what it seems at first glance.





	1. A Stranger On His Couch

Evan listened to the phone ringing in his ear, gazing out the window of the night sky and city lights. He tapped his finger against the cold glass, waiting and waiting. Finally someone answered, coughing at first, then a laugh, which made Evan roll his eyes.

“Luke,” Evan said into the phone.

“Yeah?” he asked, chuckling.

His impatience formed like a ball inside his head, or maybe that was sleep. “Where are you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Evan sighed, biting his lower lip. He had the urge to yell into the phone, but it was late and he had the cops over once before. He didn’t need another police officer knocking on his apartment door, telling him that his neighbors have a problem with his noise. This time he had a reason and from the sound of his drunk friend, it might even help his current issue.

“Because,” Evan said, turning around to look what was on his couch, “I want to phone a cab for your _friend_.” He stared at a short dark haired male sitting on his black leather couch, petting his cat. He smelled strongly of alcohol when he opened the door. He slurred his name, telling Evan that Luke, Tyler, and David dropped him off, and they said that Evan was a safe place for him to sleep.

“No,” Luke said, dropping his happy tone, “don’t let him leave. He’s drunk.”

Evan scowled, watching the stranger playing with his cat. “I noticed. Why did you bring him to my apartment?”

“We did some shit and he wouldn’t stop waving at the cameras...so we had to drop him off with someone who isn’t exactly noticeable.”

Evan, offended, waved his hand as if he was looking at Luke but only managed to get the attention of the stranger. “What do you mean not _noticable_? I make music for a fucking living, Luke. Everyone knows my name.”

“They know you as Rynx, idiot.”

“Don’t fucking call me an idiot. What the hell? I can’t keep him here if the cops are looking for him.”

“Okay, I get that you’re pissed, but this is only for one night. Okay. I’ll come get him tomorrow evening.”

“Morning,” Evan said, clenching his teeth.

“Fine, morning. I’ll come get him in the fucking morning.” He called away from the phone, “we have to get him by morning!”

“Why?” Tyler asked, who was in the background.

“Evan said so, probably because the last time the neighbors called the cops on you!”

“Me?” Tyler shrieked, a loud noise followed after, “that wasn’t my fucking fault!”

Evan rolled his eyes, “Come get him in the morning, and if you’re not here by eight. I’m calling a cab and he can find his way to wherever the fuck you and Tyler are.” Before Luke could say anything, he hung up and placed his phone down onto his mantel place. He walked over to the stranger and sat down on a love seat beside the couch the stranger was sitting on.

“I don’t like cats,” he said, smiling, playing with the cats paws.

Evan frowned. “Don’t say that while holding my cat.”

The stranger let go of the cat and sat up. He smiled at Evan, his eyes glazed over by the alcohol and adrenaline in his system. “You have a nice place.”

“Thanks,” Evan said, rubbing his forehead to try and soothe his headache. “What’s your name?”

“Didn’t catch it when I walked in?” he asked, laughing. “It’s Jonathan, but sometimes my friends call me Delirious.”

Evan nodded. “Okay. Nice meeting you, Jonathan, I’m Evan.”

“Yeah, they told me about you. Said you were a good guy, but from your phone call, you don’t seem like it.”

Evan wasn’t sure what to say to that besides his bed calling for him. “I’m tired. I didn’t expect a drunk stranger to walk into my apartment, play with my cat, and have the same exact friends as I do. I never even heard of you, seen you before, or—”

Jonathan nodded, laughing. “Yeah, yeah. I know. No need to get mad at me. I...don’t usually go outside. I like my privacy.”

“What made you go out?” Evan asked, leaning against the love seat, trying to keep his eyes open.

He shrugged, glancing around the apartment, his smile stayed set upon his lips. “I don’t know. Maybe it was the expectation of meeting you.”

Evan blinked, not sure if he heard him right. “What?” he asked.

Jonathan met his eyes. “You heard me. I wanted to meet you. In person.”

This wasn’t what he expected to hear. “Why?”

“I listen to the music you make, I follow you on social media, and I like you.” He shrugged, his smile growing wider. “I guess the alcohol helps. Luke calls it _liquid courage_.”

“And waving at cameras? What’s that about?” Evan asked, trying to clear his thoughts so he could focus on what this total stranger was talking about.

Jonathan rubbed his fingers together at Evan’s cat that was staring at them from the kitchen. “That’s nothing.”

“Nothing enough for our shared friend group to bring you here to hide out from the cops?” Evan asked, hoping he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt.

“I was checking if they were on,” he answered, peering at Evan with an innocent expression.

“There’s a light.”

“I know.”

“When?”

Jonathan shrugged. “Afterwards.”

Evan rolled his eyes. This was a bad idea. This guy was drunk, he was childish, and he didn’t look tired in the least. He’d have to do something and quick. Evan rose from the couch, and glanced to the kitchen.

“Do you want something to drink.”

“Sure,” Jonathan said, and Evan sauntered across the living room to the kitchen where he took out two glasses. He reached within the cupboard for a small jar, and then he opened the fridge, reaching for a carton of juice. He poured a bit of the contents within the jar into one glass, and set it aside next to the sugar that sat against the wall on the counter, and filled the glasses up. He opened a drawer and took out a spoon, hoping to mix the contents before dropping the spoon into the sink and picking up the glasses.

He walked back over to Jonathan who was admiring the room, hands between his legs, clasped together. He reached for the glass Evan passed to him and took a sip while Evan sat down. He made a face, brows knitted together before taking another sip.

“What is this?”

“Orange juice,” Evan answered.

“Tastes weird.”

“You’re drunk.” Jonathan didn’t argue that point and continued to drink the juice.

It wasn’t anything dangerous. Just something he had to help him sleep, crushed up into powder. Tyler liked to call it morphine, while Ryan asked if it was a bunch of four hundred milligrams of Tylenol. Evan didn’t correct either, it was none of their business. But he knew it wasn’t dangerous, at least the amount he gave to Jonathan wasn’t. In a few minutes, he’ll fall asleep on the couch and Evan will turn the lights off, head to bed, and when he wakes, he’ll call Jonathan a cab.

“Did you drug me?” Jonathan asked, eyes drooping.

Evan set his glass down. “No. I told you, you’re drunk.”

He blinked several times and almost fell to the side, Evan reached for the glass in his hand and set it down beside his own. He held Jonathan’s arm, making sure he didn’t fall off the couch.

“You drugged me,” Jonathan whispered, reaching for Evan’s arm, but his hold was weak.

“I’d rather not have a total stranger wandering around my apartment, at least not one who was waving at cameras.” He helped Jonathan to lie down onto the couch, making sure he was okay before picking up the glasses and pouring them into the sink. He turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen before making his way down the hall to his bedroom.

It’s not something he wanted to do, but he wouldn’t deny that he was paranoid. Jonathan knew about him, he asked about him, and his friends obviously told him about him. And Evan wasn’t sure what that meant. He had his music, but he was underground, and whatever Luke and Tyler were doing could lead back to Jonathan who showed up drunk.

That was a trail, and it bothered Evan. He only hoped that his paranoid thoughts would be nothing but what it was, paranoia. He changed, crawled under his blankets and closed his eyes. This is what he wanted, warm blankets and sleep. It came to him quick, not the guilt, but the calming relaxation of his tired mind finding peace.

However, all good things come to and end when he wakes at the sound of his phone buzzing under the pillow, and the thud against the wall outside of his room. He blinked, reached for his phone and looked at the text, wincing at the light.

 **Luke:** _Evan, you have to leave your apartment. I think something happened, I think they followed Jonathan._

He grit his teeth and slid from his bed and quietly walked to the door. He touched the knob, sleep fading from his mind and was replaced by annoyance. There was no other noise on the other side, but he was getting a knot on the side of his head from his sleep being interrupted.

He turned the knob and slowly opened the door. His hallway was dark and empty, but he noted the hole across from him, obviously something had hit it, and he had some words to say to Jonathan if he was going to take out his anger on him.

Except, his arm was yanked and he stumbled forward, but pulled to the side and his mouth was covered.

“Shhh,” Jonathan clutched Evan to his side, face close to his ear. “Thanks for drugging me, asshole.”

Evan elbowed him in the side, and Jonathan’s hand slipped from his mouth. “What the hell are you doing?”

“They followed me,” Jonathan said, pointing down the hallway. “We have to get out of here.”

Shit, this is not how he wanted to spend his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this, and I didn't know what to do with it. I also didn't know how to title it, so I was one day listening to Neighborhood - Wires, and decided to use that title for this story. :D So, the plot has nothing to do with the lyrics. Haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyways.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Jonathan leave the apartment and are chased by unknown assailants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for not updating since Jan. There was a lot of things happening since then, and it got real messy, also I got into The Umbrella Academy, so if you like that sort of fanfiction, I wrote a lot in a series. :) 
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Evan opened the bedroom window and glanced out at a dark night, the stars stolen by the city lights, a hand grasped his arm and yanked him back. He glared at Jonathan, who was staring out the window. 

“Don’t be obvious,” he told him. 

“It was pretty loud,” Evan said, indicating the window. 

“Do you have a car?” Jonathan asked, peeking out the window and glancing around the back of the building. 

Evan pointed to the parking lot towards a black car sitting between a blue Sedan and a white sports car. “If we can get out of here before your tail catches us.” He starts his way out through the window, gripping the side of the window, his heart pounding relentless inside his rib cage. 

There was a small roof below him, it wouldn’t necessarily hold his weight, but if he can carefully place his foot on it, he can easily make it down without breaking an ankle. He kept his footing on the ledge of the building, his hands already clammy as Jonathan stepped out beside him. 

He didn’t even know the guy, but he was calmer than Vanoss thought he’d be. Glancing through the window before glaring at Vanoss who glared back. Since meeting him, he tasted nothing but a bitter tang on his tongue, followed by a splitting headache. 

“Hurry up,” he said sharply. 

Evan didn’t want to be pressured to fall to his death, but the ringing almost made him lose his grasp when bullets flew through the window. Shattering glass and cutting into the fabric of his curtain. Jonathan didn’t waste time in grabbing Evan, righting him upon the ledge as he yelled at him, but Evan couldn’t hear correctly.

“Jump!” Jonathan said as the sound began to clear up.

“Fuck you, I ain’t jumping!” 

“Do you want to die!” Jonathan tightened his grip on Evan’s sleeve.

It was a question that he asked himself many times before. Mostly in the mirror either during or after a shower. Sometimes even when he laid in bed and the dark ceiling was all that seemed to matter to him. His existence flitted in and out of that question, baring its teeth, terrifying him as much as any who were claustrophobic. The undeniable fear twisting in ones gut until staying still no longer mattered, and doing anything else was the breath he needed so he wouldn’t sink. 

He did not want die. 

“No,” Evan said, heart racing, hands shaking, cold against the equally cold wall with little option of going one way or the other. “No! I don’t want to die!” 

Jonathan grinned, “Then jump!”

There was no room for hesitancy or doubt. Life or death meant nothing when one couldn’t make a decision. And he jumped with this stranger, his hand intertwined with his, the cold wind brushed up against him as they fell, their feet landed on the metal roof below them, but they moved before it could break under their weight. The chaos of sparking bullets hit the cement below them. Because of it all, he would choose existing more than any other option. 

The drop was hard, he sucked in a terrible breath. Hot pain ran up his skin, splintering around his ankles as his hands fell flat onto the cement, and he had to blink tears from his eyes. 

“Come on,” Jonathan said, grasping his wrist and yanking him up. He limped, gasping for breath as Jonathan didn’t stop. They went straight for his black car, ducking for cover when another barrage of gunfire hit the white sports car beside his. A rain of glass scattered around him, and the noises blotted out for several seconds besides his own racing heart inside his ears.

Evan unlocked the car with his keys he had shoved into his pocket when Jonathan appeared from the hall earlier. He might’ve panicked when he read Luke’s message, and felt irritation with Jonathan’s obvious tail following him to  _ his  _ apartment. 

He knows he should be in more of a panic state, but adrenaline must truly be pushing him forward. He starts the car up, ignoring Jonathan’s persistent comments, his neck craned to the window past Evan’s head, breathing hard, eyes wide as he watched the window and the back door. It was all a wild dream, but it wasn’t, and Evan wasn’t about to fall into that type of thinking. Not until he got somewhere safe. 

They were gone in a span of two minutes, and still Jonathan wouldn’t stop bothering him. His hand on Evan’s shoulder, telling him to go faster, urging him, while Evan repeated in a simple mantra for Jonathan to shut the fuck up. For a drunk and later drugged guy, he really knew how to be paranoid about the entire situation. Surely this should be Evan acting this way, but that question itself will stay unexplored until they know that they’re far away from his apartment.

He just hopes those guys don’t kill his cat.

“Go down this street,” Jonathan points to the next left, which Evan follows, unsure of what else he’s meant to say or do. He still has his phone on him and he’s dying to ask Luke what the fuck he was thinking about bringing some asshole to his apartment, and later have him bring more assholes to shoot up the place. 

It was difficult to grasp and all Evan could do was drive. Drive somewhere with this stranger who caused nothing but problems. Leaving him with a queasy, sick twist in his stomach, a constant pain, followed by a rush of questions. 

He was forced out of his home, a cold wind wrapping around his ankles with a numbing ache, while his own hands stayed gripping on the steering wheel. The streets were empty, a hollow husk of sound besides the bones carved houses on either side of him. All of it, a distortion of monochromatic color.

Maybe it was some kind of omen, this single night of an alcoholic breath and dissolving drugs inside a glass of juice. Even the shattering glass on the cement, the pain slicing up his body. All of it, a prediction of some kind meant to tell him something about the rest of his days. 

He never believed in things like that, but it was all that was running through his head, while at the same time, listening to Jonathan’s directions. Left, right, left, left, right, straight, keep going, keep going, left, stop under the overpass. 

Jonathan turned in his seat once the car was draped in darkness, and Evan couldn’t let go of the steering wheel. He was calm, like a storm about to hit, before the rain drenches the streets, the sound of it so far away and yet close as the wind picks up. He knows something’s about to happen, it’s in his veins, his blood, a circuit of paranoid thoughts.

Is the fear of this single night meant to feel so raw and tender? Or even the empty conversation they barely had besides the cold calculation in Jonathan’s voice. He knew what he was doing and where to look. 

Evan pulled his gaze away from the street ahead of him and glanced at Jonathan. Curiosity formed, grating against the inside of his skull as the silence pulled forth besides their breathing.

“Who are—”

Jonathan shoved him to the side as a bullet went past his head and through the front of the windshield. He gasped, his feet already on the gas, driving off away from the overpass as another bullet clipped the side of the car, ripping off a piece form his side mirror. 

“Who taught you how to drive!?” Jonathan asked, gripping the side of the door, including his seat as he glared at Evan. 

Except he can’t answer, his voice is gone, and the speed is almost nonexistent to him. All he wants is to get away, far away from these people shooting holes into his car, and leaving him frightened for the life he’s living. If only he closed the door, or called Jonathan a cab, he could be sleeping right about now, not worried about anything. 

And yet, here he was, driving over the speed limit in an urban area. Maybe a car accident could even stop him, but he highly doubts that as he makes a turn, skidding on the road, he sucks in a breath, before righting them, and going down the right street. 

“Okay, I have to say, you’re a pretty good fucking driver,” Jonathan said, and he took something out from his back pocket. 

Evan didn’t see it, but he certainly heard it, and the sound shoved him out of his shock. It was a cruel sound that pushed him to drive, it spilled out around him until silence began to grow from the cold night, and then a hand touched his arm, the car came to a crawl upon the asphalt. 

Jonathan got out and Evan didn’t think twice about doing the same. He kept the door open, his hand on the side, near a bullet hole that sliced through metal. 

Evan flinches when another gunfire singes the air. It’s quick and precise, and fear doesn’t keep him from looking away. His eyes find the dark silhouette of Jonathan standing over a slumped man on the ground. Their talking, burning words, biting and tasteless, and Jonathan raises the gun in his hand. 

Evan looks away and his heart is unbearably still inside his chest. He looks back for only a split moment, noting Jonathan checking the body, and Evan is already getting back inside the car. He closes the door, his hands find the smooth leather of the steering wheel and he does something stupid.

He waits.

This was not how he wanted to spend his night. His trust and loyalty towards his friends overwhelmed his caution. And even that might’ve saved his life. He looks down at his shaking fingers and notes small cuts from falling, from the glass on the cement. 

Evan blinks a few times, hoping he could wake up, pretend maybe it was one of those times when he slept walked out on the street. Always the morning sun welcomed him to another day, but this was not one of those times. This was something else, and its danger would bleed him dry. 

The passenger door swings open and Jonathan sits down. It’s a long second before he lets out an impatient sigh, nudges Evan, and tells him where to go next. He’s calm, and usually calm people are more dangerous than the violent. A calm mind that can articulate and manage their thoughts without it becoming a cluster of uncertain intentions. 

Evan starts up the car and drives, scared of his own calm mind in a night met of chaos, glass, and blood meeting the asphalt. 


	3. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night ends, but there's a new day, and Evan isn't ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm outlining the chapters, and hopefully it isn't that long. I don't particularly want it to be overly long because I lose interest quite quickly, and I don't want to simply forget to update and then later give the story up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Evan checks the time before turning off the car. It’s almost five in the morning. Jonathan was paranoid for almost an hour, telling him where to go, and to circle a street twice. He glanced in the mirror, murmuring to himself, and Evan had the urge to kick him out of his car a few times, but it was too overpowered by his questions and fear. 

He knew he had to ignore the slinking anger rising to the surface. Dragging patience to his fingertips. Evan stopped next to an old red brick building with dust covered windows and faded text on the front that he barely glanced at. He pushed open the door, Jonathan following him and then he slammed the door shut.

He breathed in the fresh air, and collected all of the winding threads that began to tie into knots and smoothed them out. He clung to his composure, hoping to list the questions he desired to ask before he heard Jonathan’s voice in a more steadier tone. 

Evan turned around and found him on a cellphone. Checking his pockets, he was shocked to find it was gone, and the one in Jonathan’s hand was his. He wasn’t looking at him, and unlike his wide-eyed paranoid expression he wore moments ago, now it was calm and indifferent as he walked away from the car.

His mouth parted, words failing him for a second time this night. And his patience seemed to evaporate, anger replacing it as if hot iron was placed against his skin, and all he could feel was an overwhelming pain and confusion. Balling his fists at his sides, Evan stomped his way over to Jonathan. 

“If you can check out the area before coming to grab us, then that’ll be awesome,” Jonathan said into the phone, his other hand placed on his hip. “I only used one, but it’s not like I have another clip.”

Evan’s eyes went down to Jonathan’s sweater pocket where the handle of his gun was poking out. The sight of it made him freeze, and what he had seen earlier when Jonathan killed the guy on the road, almost made him back away from this dangerous person. 

All of his seething rage and courage seems to wilt, and he blinks the sun from his eyes as it rises over the rooftops. He doesn’t know what to do, or where to go. Was there even an option for him?

“Are they there?” Jonathan asked. 

Evan stands, awkwardly and unsure. It was hard to swallow, the violence that shattered glass on the ground, the unknown death of a man Evan didn’t get a good look at. The patience on Jonathan’s face when he did it, when he spoke, even now as the sun rises, there’s something deeply calculating about him, secrets embedded within the fabric of his sweater, somewhere in the strands of his hair, and the blue of his irises.

“We’ll be waiting,” Jonathan continues on with his conversation, and then he hangs up, looking down at the phone for only a second before throwing it into the storm drain.

Evan’s mouth fell open and without thinking of his fears, he ran past Jonathan and his fingers found the cold fence. His phone smashed onto the cement, pieces slid along the ground and disappeared within the dirty water in the center of the canal. 

“What the fuck?” Evan yelled, turning around and glaring at Jonathan who was walking back towards the car and getting into the driver’s seat. “Get the fuck out of my car, you fucking bastard!” He sprinted toward the car, but Jonathan already turned it on, and Evan was forced to back up when he began to drive towards the underpass and parked it there. 

Evan tightened his fingers into fists, gritting his teeth and glaring hotly at Jonathan who got out of the car. He didn’t seem like he cared about how Evan felt when he tossed the keys into the canal. 

Evan gasped, watching as the keys hit the ground, skimming and disappearing into the water, joining his phone. “What the fuck?” he whispered, heart pounding inside his ribcage, and when he turned back to Jonathan, he was staring at Evan with a smile on his lips. “What the fuck? That was my phone and my keys.”

“Which are liabilities,” Jonathan said, tucking his hands into his pockets. Evan was aware of the gun he was holding, but he kept his eyes away from it as Jonathan walked past him. “You won’t be needing them. If they’re caught on you, it’ll only reveal who you are, and right now, I’d rather not have that.” 

Evan wasn’t sure if the air itself was sick, or his lungs aren't working correctly. He placed a hand against his chest, sliding up to his throat where he felt his rapid heart along the vein, and his lip trembled, eyes burning at some profound sense of loss at losing his phone  _ and _ his keys to his car. Including his cat, and now his apartment. 

All of it because of some drunk asshole who decided to knock on his door late at night. 

This early in the morning with the sky dipped in golden light, Jonathan blocked Evan’s incoming attack, his foot came out, and he moved back, grasping his wrist and pulling him forward, there was a look of confusion on Jonathan’s face before Evan met the cold air, it was rushed from his chest out through his mouth, a splitting pain along his tail bone, shoulder blades, and the back of his head that almost made him lose his sight the moment he had charged Jonathan. A quick succession of his wrist being twisted, losing his balance, and his teeth clenching together, almost biting his tongue. 

“Calm down,” Jonathan said, glaring down at him with an anger not meant for him. Evan should be angry, that feeling building up in his chest should be his and not this stranger’s.

“You...took my entire...fucking life from me...asshole,” Evan managed to spew, cracks of pain shooting along his back, and warming his cold skin. 

He gave a half hearted grin. “You still have your life, and if you don’t stop overreacting, you won’t be able to keep it for much longer.”

Jonathan moved back and Evan was forced to look at the dark blue fading from the burning light of the sun. The dawn was taking over, and it meant something anew. A choice, a decision, a realization that he had hours to plan out his next step, yet he wasn’t dumb, he had no choice in the matter, not since the moment he let the stranger inside of his apartment. He’d have to follow a road he wasn’t meant to walk and accept its path. 

Evan sat up, blinking a few times and rubbing the back of his head. He peers at Jonathan and looks upon a calm and collected man, thoughts he’d never unravel seem to settle inside him. 

There were times when he pictured a life like this as he slowly rises to his feet. Pushing back the sharp pain, rolling his shoulders, and letting out a sigh as he leans against the building. Sometimes he’d watch movies about it, or read books, or play games about this similar scenario. 

A character on the run, and they find themselves in a difficult situation that’s meant to push them forward and they have no idea if they’re getting out of it dead or alive. There were stakes everywhere, things the protagonist never thought they’d do, and usually it happened when it was night, sometimes even when it rained and thunder rolled across the sky. Blood and sickness of the mind would be raw upon their shaky fingers, and even a scream of a broken mirror couldn’t save their condemned soul. 

Was this how it started? A nightmare carved into his skin, a reminder of a single decision changing the entire course of his life. 

He wasn’t sure if he could accept it.

“Who are you?” Evan found himself asking, fingers digging in his arms to keep himself from shaking. 

“We’re out in the open,” he said, raising his chin and his eyes find the sky. Was there something looking at him? Or was he truly that paranoid of everything that thrived in the world. Maybe even the day scared him. “You’ll find out sooner or later.” 

The silence breaks when the sound of squealing tires burning the streets ignites their impatience. Evan moves away from the wall, almost in regret when the pain of hitting the ground strikes along his back, a flush of heat rises instantly upon his shoulder blades. 

Jonathan doesn’t notice, he checks the car hidden in the alcove under the bridge and glances to the side of the road when he moves to the corner. It’s an instant reaction, he waves without looking at Evan, and then a black sleek Camaro comes into sight. It slides against the ground, and loud music forces its way into the still air, jolting Evan to move his legs toward the car as it stops on the incline. 

There’s a figure in the driver’s seat, leaning slightly out, he’s younger than what Evan had thought he’d be. Maybe a few years younger than Evan and Jonathan, with brown hair and eyes, a pale complexion, and somewhat of a babyface. He’s wearing a simple black coat, shirt, and pants as Evan draws closer. 

He’s talking with Jonathan, and they both seem to know each other quite well as the driver lets out a laugh. 

“Holy fuck,” he says, his smile is wide and childish, and Evan isn’t sure if he’s even older than twenty-five. “They always said you knew how to fuck with someone’s night.” 

“Shut up,” Jonathan said, brows pinched in an obvious discomforted way, “just tell me they’re there.”

He nods. “Last I checked, if you want a debriefing, you might as well go over to Ohm and Terroriser,” his gaze turns to Evan, and there’s no hint of interest in his eyes, but Evan feels a shiver run down his spine, knowing this isn’t a typical acquaintance, “I’m sure they’d love to know who you brought along with you.”

Jonathan glances at Evan, “Get in the car.”

Evan’s mouth goes dry, fear had pulled him either way, but this time it seemed to twine around his wrist, razor tight, with unbreakable wires. There was no going back, Evan opened the door to the backseat and slid in, while Jonathan took the passenger. 

They were out of the area in a matter of seconds, and all Evan could see was buildings rush by as the cold slithered along his sensitive skin. He had no idea where he’s going, or who the people he was with. This was all some kind of sick drunken night, except he consumed not a single drop of alcohol, and he was wishing he had.

_ Why is this happening? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write SMii7y completely different from the way he usually is. I think this is mostly how I'm going to write him in stories anyway. I like the indifference he has, the odd and uncomfortable feeling about him. :) So, I hope you like the way I write him in later chapters. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	4. Handcuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is kidnapped, and meets a bunch of eccentric people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm actually unsure of what this story will be. Looking at the outline I've written up, it's incredibly vague, and the story lines are quite small. :/ Maybe that's why I made it into a series. I'll be exploring other people's perspectives. 
> 
> This story, Wires, will be Evan's, and will continue in someone else's POV. If that's alright with everyone else! :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Jonathan had called him a reckless driver earlier that morning, but Evan was clinging to the seat belt while his friend, SMii7y, drove. The morning streets were empty, and Evan didn’t have to think about the tires leaving black streaks on the pavement, or even a body lying on the sidewalk with splattered blood coating the already dry ground. He didn’t have to think about any of it, but it came to his mind while SMii7y blasted his music.

Evan didn’t even know where they were going. He was afraid to ask, the thought of what Jonathan had done was still fresh on his mind. And then he goes and tosses his phone and keys into the canal. His anger had simmered and rose in waves. He couldn’t believe what was happening, and now that he was stuck in this situation, he’ll have to along with whatever is going on until he finds a way out of it. 

He had thought of Luke, Tyler, and Nogla. He wanted to ask where they were, maybe if he speaks to them, they’ll be able to get him away from Jonathan. At least he hoped they were still alive. What happened last night had gone quick on his mind, slowing down to the prevalent moment when the gun fire jolted his body, and he clenched his hands around the steering wheel. 

Evan looked out the window, watching as the colors fading into a monochromatic streaks with white light streaming through. It wasn’t until SMii7y began to drive somewhat normally where they came to a wide silver junk yard on the edge of the city. He drove down the path and parked in front of another car. 

SMii7y turned off the music, and they all got out. SMii7y whistled as he strolled toward a door that led into the warehouse. 

Evan glanced at Jonathan who was following SMii7y. He reached out for Jonathan, and watched him tense before he could even touch him. The gun fire was still on his mind, and Evan had also gone rigid, pulling back his hand.

“Who are you?” Evan asked him, “I want an answer. You screwed up my life coming to my apartment, if I knew you’d have that kind of heat, I would’ve kicked you out long before I gave you a glass of juice.” 

Jonathan sighed, rolling his eyes, “Quit being dramatic.” He trudged toward the open door without saying a single thing to Evan. 

He gritted his teeth. Was he ever going to get an answer? He took a deep breath, held back all of his anger, and followed Jonathan into the warehouse. 

He had no problems of killing a man last night. Why wouldn’t he have issues dealing with Evan who only wanted a clear answer of who he was? 

Two vehicles sat inside the warehouse, including a table to the side with two individuals occupying the seats. Evan was a little hesitate when they greeted Jonathan, but their warm gazes faded when they fell on him. There was a confusion and a bit of interest mixing between them at the same time. 

“That’s Evan,” Jonathan said, pointing flippantly at Evan who glared at him. “Brian and Ryan, but you can call them either Ohmwrecker or Terroriser. Whatever makes you happy.”

“What would make me happy,” Evan said, walking toward Jonathan as he took off his sweater, “is to go home, to my apartment, to my cat!” His cat was dead. He knew it, and he was pissed off. 

“You can’t go home,” Jonathan said, placing a hand on his hip while SMii7y appeared from a door to Evan’s left, eating a sprinkled donut. 

“They’re chasing after you, not me,” Evan said.

“What does that matter?” Jonathan asked, “they were at your apartment, they know your name, your face, and possibly, your cat is dead!” 

Yeah. He hated it everything about this so fucking much. 

“I can just leave, right?” Evan asked, taking a step back, and he was caught off guard by Jonathan reaching out and yanking him forward. “What? Let go!” And then he was dragging him toward what looked like a metal post, and he caught sight of something in Jonathan’s hand, but it was already wrapped around Evan’s wrist, he was yanked forward until he heard the subtle click.

This fucking bastard hand cuffed him to the metal post.

Evan’s mouth fell open, he moved the cuff, but he was stuck to it, and when he looked up at Jonathan, he kicked him in the leg. “You fucking bastard! Let me go!”

“You can’t go anywhere,” Jonathan said, giving him a smile before heading toward the door SMii7y had come through, “I’m taking a shower, make sure Evan doesn’t hurt himself.”

Once the door was closed behind Jonathan, Evan was trying to fight the handcuff, except he couldn’t. He pressed his head against the metal post and let out a long, annoyed sigh. 

“I’m guessing this is your first time.” 

Evan turned his head to look at the reckless driver, SMii7y, sitting on a black leather stool, he was spinning on it, and wore a smile as he held his half eaten donut. There was something eerily eccentric about him that Evan disliked.

“My first time...kidnapped?” 

SMii7y snickered, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “What else would I be referring too?”

Evan glanced to _Terroriser_ and _Ohmwrecker_ , and they were both frowning at SMii7y. They weren’t reacting as if it was something odd coming out of SMii7y’s mouth. Was this their norm?

“What kind of question is that?” Evan asked, leaning against the pole he was handcuffed too. 

SMii7y stopped, and shrugged his shoulders. “It happens to the best of us.”

“Not me.”

“Then you must not be the best,” SMii7y laughed again, clearly finding this entire situation hilarious.

Terroriser rolled his eyes and rose from his chair, he slapped his hand on SMii7y’s shoulder, earning him a rather dark glare, and grinned at Evan. “Don’t worry about SMii7y, he gets kidnapped a lot in our profession.”

“No, I don’t,” SMii7y scowled.

Terroriser ignored SMii7y and walked over to Evan, but made sure not to get too close. He was smart, and even if Evan was calm and regarding him with disinterest, Evan would’ve attacked him just to get the handcuffs off.

He smiled, crossing his arms. “Sorry about the discomfort.”

Evan gave him a fake smile. Terroriser, or in other words, Brian, had medium brown hair, cut short at the nape. He was tall and quite muscular with pale skin, and his accent was strong. 

“It happens,” Evan replied dryly.

“He went rogue,” Terroriser said, abruptly.

“Brian,” Ohmwrecker said sharply, glancing at Evan then back at Terroriser, he got off his chair, stepping past SMii7y who was nibbling on the donut and watching the entire exchange. “You can’t just go telling some stranger about us.”

Terroriser wrinkled his nose. “I’m not, I’m telling this stranger about Jonathan.” He turned his attention back to Evan. 

“What is he a rogue of?” Evan asked, frowning at them. He can’t believe this was happening. Now he was getting the backstory of his kidnapper from two accomplices, or three, who won’t take the handcuffs off. 

“I like _assassin_ better,” SMii7y cut in, giving them an innocent smile that didn’t look as kind on someone like him. Maybe if Evan hadn’t known him for the last fifteen minutes, he would have a different clear idea of this baby faced, brown haired kid, who didn’t look in the least interested in what was going on, besides holding on the last piece of his donut. 

“No one cares what you like,” Terroriser said, glaring at SMii7y who glared back.

“He’s a former assassin,” Ohmwrecker said, annoyed.

Terroriser smirked, “Thought you didn’t want to tell the stranger anything.”

“He’s going to be here for awhile—”

“No, I’m not,” Evan said, shaking his head slowly.

“And I don’t think Jonathan is going to let him waltz off if Zeus is looking for him,” Ohmwrecker continued as if Evan hadn’t cut in.

“Zeus?” Evan frowned.

“He’s been trying to get employment from outside of his former employment,” Terroriser said, grimacing, and shaking his head at none of them. 

This was giving him a headache and he didn’t even know any of these people. He moved the handcuff, listening to it clink against the metal pole, and adding to his headache. This was the most ridiculous situation he has ever gotten himself into. 

Were they all hit men of some kind? Or did they simply wade through the illegal cesspool of the city? The one thing Evan didn’t want to be a part of, and now he had no choice. It was too much. First his damn friends decided to drop off some drunk asshole who turned out had heat lingering behind him, and it was only a matter of time until they found him. 

This was where it landed Evan for being nice.

“Fucking bitch…” Evan whispered to himself, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the pole as he wrapped his arms around it. He had nothing else to hold and he did think of using raw strength to break the handcuff, but it would leave him vulnerable, and if he failed, it’ll give these idiots a show. And personally, he didn’t want to do that.

The door to the warehouse opened where the three of them had previously walked through. This time it was someone else, and they all looked, Evan raising his head, Terroriser and Ohmwrecker turning around, while SMii7y who was on the spinning stool, spun around to face who had wandered in. 

It was a bleached white haired male with pale skin and sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing a Hawaiian type shirt, black jeans with ripped knees, and fancy looking shoes from where Evan was situated at. 

However, there was a strange feeling that came over him, and he turned his head away from the man. 

“Kryoz,” SMii7y waved from the chair, and held out the donut for him.

“We’re leaving,” he said, taking the offered donut from SMii7y. “Thanks.”

“Took you long enough,” Ohmwrecker said, sitting back down where he was previously playing cards with Terroriser.

“Yeah, what took you so long?” Terroriser asked.

Kryoz shrugged, “I had business to do.” He shivered, and looked grossed out for a moment. “I had to clean up a scene about an hour ago. Rushing home in mud, sewer water, and blood sticking to my new fucking shoes isn’t a good look if I came back here to pick this one up.” He regarded SMii7y with the tilt of his head.

SMii7y chuckled. “It was that bad?”

“If you came along—”

SMii7y shook his head. “I had my own business to deal with, and even if I went, I wouldn’t have been the accomplice to a kidnapping, and I don’t think I would’ve want to miss that.”

“Kidnapping?” Kryoz said, confused, yet there was a smirk on his face, obviously amused by the idea.

SMii7y pointed toward Evan who looked away from the group that was now looking at him. Kryoz, however, turned his attention away from him and repeated what he had said when he walked into the warehouse. 

“We’re leaving.”

“Okay,” SMii7y said, slipping off the chair.

Evan watched helplessly as the two walked out of the warehouse, and when the door slammed shut, Evan was trying to wrench the handcuffs off. 

“Let me go, you fucking bastards, I want to leave!”

“Too bad,” Terroriser said, frowning at him from where he was sitting, “just chill out until Jonathan has something to do with you.”

He should stop watching horror movies.

“This is fucking stupid, and you know it,” Evan said to the two who went back to playing cards, and talking amongst each other. In other words, they were completely ignoring him.

After fifteen minutes, Evan had calmed down to the point he was tapping his foot on the ground, and telling Terroriser to change the radio station.

“I like this song,” Terroriser remarked.

“It sucks,” Evan said dryly, “change the fucking—”

The door to the left opened up, and Evan went tense at the sight of him. His hair was slightly wet, and he was wearing a loose white shirt with the collar unbuttoned, with loose jeans and a pair of boots. Under his arm was a blue sweater, and he held a phone in his hand.

“Heading out?” Ohmwrecker asked, picking up a beer he had grabbed ten minutes ago from a mini-fridge in the back. 

“Yeah,” Jonathan said, walking past Evan without even once glancing at him, and set his phone down on the table. “I’m going to need a gun, a clip, and an extra one.” 

“You got yourself a job already?” Terroriser asked, getting up from his seat to head through the same door.

Jonathan shook his head, looking to Ohmwrecker who was shuffling the deck of cards, and had turned the radio off. “I’m not sure, but it’s something I need to check out.” 

“Hey! Asshole!” Evan called, finally getting Jonathan’s attention, “Take off these fucking handcuffs.”

Ohmwrecker snorted.

Jonathan walked over to him, and had a look of intent on his face before he grabbed Evan’s arm and yanked him forward, the handcuff clinked hard against the pole, at the same time, Terroriser returned from the other side of the warehouse and went still.

“Your apartment is compromised,” Jonathan said, his voice going low as he glared at Evan, “so you can’t leave, and if you do, they’ll find you?”

Evan scoffed, “Who, Zeus?” 

Jonathan was slightly confused before glaring at Terroriser, “It doesn’t matter,” he turned his attention back to Evan, his grip still tight on Evan’s arm, “they know you’re with me, and that makes you a target, a liability.”

Is this what he thought he was doing? Thinking he was some kind of savior. Evan wanted to laugh, he hated those types of people. There were no saviors in this world, just people who finally did something that others don’t have the courage to do. He had met people who tried, who pretended, and it never was enough to be what they wanted to be without seeing the world realistically. 

It always ended the same, and Evan made sure he didn’t fall into that trap like they all did, it was useless thinking, it made others weak.

Evan gave him a smile, but everything inside of him was becoming sharp. “You don’t know me. I can take care of myself.”


End file.
